Eloy, Arizona
|population_total = 11896 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 58.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 151.4 |timezone = MST (no DST) |utc_offset = -7 |latd = 32 |latm = 45 |lats = 49 |latNS = N |longd = 111 |longm = 36 |longs = 0 |longEW = W |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = type:city_region:US-AZ |website = http://www.eloyaz.org |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 85131 |area_code = 520 |GNIS_id = 4421 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 04-22360 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |footnotes = }} Eloy is a city in Pinal County, Arizona, United States, about 50 miles northwest of Tucson and about 65 miles southeast of Phoenix. According to 2005 Census Bureau estimates, the population of the city is 10,855. Geography '', photo by Dorothea Lange (November 1940)]] According to the U.S. Census of 2000, the city has a total area of . The city offers a varied range of community facilities for its citizens. Outside the city limits, the city has a planning area of almost . Demographics }} As of the census of 2011, there were 16,964 people, 2,492 households, and 1,988 families residing in Eloy. The population density was 144.8 people per square mile (55.9/km²). There were 2,734 housing units at an average density of 38.1 per square mile (14.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 58% Hispanic or Latino, 5.32% Black or African American, 41% White, 4.48% Native American, 1.20% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 31.48% from other races, and 4.71% from two or more races. There were 2,492 households out of which 50.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 21.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.2% were non-families. 15.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.57 and the average family size was 3.94. In the city the population was spread out with 33.7% under the age of 18, 12.0% from 18 to 24, 32.5% from 25 to 44, 15.4% from 45 to 64, and 6.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 137.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 154.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,518, and the median income for a family was $28,494. Males had a median income of $25,295 versus $21,088 for females. The per capita income for the city was $9,194. About 27.9% of families and 31.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.6% of those under age 18 and 24.6% of those age 65 or over. Economy The largest employer is Corrections Corporation of America (CCA), and those CCA prisoners are included in the census. As of 2010 the CCA-operated Saguaro Correctional Center, located in Eloy, houses the majority of Hawaii's male prison inmate population. It is also home to the world's largest skydive dropzone, Skydive Arizona, and is often referred to as the skydive capital of the world. Education The Eloy Elementary School District provides elementary education in grades K through 8 through its four schools: *Curiel Annex School (preschool and kindergarten) *Curiel Primary School (grades 1 through 3) *Eloy Intermediate School (grades 4 through 6) *Eloy Junior High School (grades 7 and 8) The one high school in the town, Santa Cruz Valley Union High School, is separately administered. It has about 440 students. References External links * *Eloy City Limits Category:Cities in Arizona Category:Cities in Pinal County, Arizona Category:Phoenix metropolitan area